Love under the Snow of Hokkaido
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Fuyuka Kudou, a new student at Hakuren Junior High, meets Fubuki Shirou the school idol there on her first day. Will this be a dawn of a new love story? How will Fubuki's fangirls and Fuyuka's past effect them? My first romance fanfiction in this Inazuma Eleven fandom :D
1. Chapter 1: The New Student At Hakuren

Hello! This is my first Fuyuka fanfiction to be published here! Please enjoy!~

* * *

"Ringgg!" The school bell sang at Hakuren Junior High. And not long after that every student has positioned themselves in their desks. Followed by morning prayers and then exchanging greets commanded by the Class Captain.

But there was something out of ordinary in class 2-1... After Fubuki Shirou the Class Captain had commanded the students, the teacher then proceed to announce something from the front middle of the class, "Class, today you'll have a new classmate. Please make her comfortable here. Come in Kudou."

All eyes stared at the lavender haired girl that entered the class. She then stood beside the teacher. "You can introduce yourself now." He said. "My name is Fuyuka Kudou. Nice to meet you all." She said calmly then smiled. "Okay Kudou, you can sit down on a vast seat next to Zaizen." "Thank you Sir."

The girl called Zaizen Touko waved at her and showed her the empty seat. She walked at the seat, and sat down. Then she thanked the girl next to her, "Thank you, Zaizen-san." "Don't mention it! Just call me Touko! Can I call you Fuyuka instead?" She said cheerfully. "S-sure Touko-san... Thanks again." Touko nodded her head.

"Okay class, now it's time for English. Open your textbook page 53! We'll study Past Continuous Tense!" The teacher said. And thus begin Fuyuka Kudou's days at Hakuren Junior High.

_- Breaktime -_

"Hey, Fuyu-chan! Where are you from?" Touko asked her. "I'm from Tokyo..." "Wow! I was from there too!" "Eh..?"

"Well, the prime minister's daughter can go everywhere right?" Said a tan-skin girl with blue-wavy hair. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Urabe Rika. Nice to meet you, Fuyuka-san!" The girl said. "Nice to meet you too... Ah, about the prime minister's daughter..." "Oh yeah, you don't know about it? Touko here is the only daughter of Japan's Prime Minister Zaizen!" "Oh... I just realized it. So-sorry..." "Don't panic Fuyu-chan! Well, I'm quite bored living in a metropolitan city like Tokyo, so I decided to move here! Well since this is a boarding school I don't worry much!"

"Oh, and that reminds me, Fuyuka-san, where is your room?" Rika asked. "O-oh yeah, I haven't been told. I guess I should ask the teacher after school..." Fuyuka answered. "Well why don't you share the room with us! It's gonna be fun, right Rika?" "Yeah! You seem to be a nice girl! Well, a room can consist of three until four people, so adding one more should make it perfect!" "Really? Thank you Touko-san and Rika-san!" Fuyuka exclaimed. "The room number is 204, in Girls' Dormitory, of course." Touko said. "I see..." "And since you're new, we'll be your tour guides at this school!" "Wow! Thanks!" "Come on then!" Rika and Touko dragged Fuyuka outside.

* * *

And that's for chapter one! Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Popular Guy

This is chapter two~ still quite short, but I'll do my best!

* * *

"So our class 2-1 is in the second floor… " Rika said while the three walked at the class corridor. "Obviously Fuyuka has known that Rika! How else would she find our class?" Touko sweat-dropped. "Oh, yeah. Then the first graders are in the first floor and the third ones are on the third floor." Rika just moved to another subject. "I see…" Fuyuka nodded her head. "Then, here's the teacher's room… The science laboratorium..." Touko continued. "And there's the restroom… Restroom again… and bla bla bla…" Rika also continued.

Touko and Rika kept pointing and saying while dragging Fuyuka through the big school of Hakuren Junior High. They walked down the corridor of of the second floor, then downstairs. "And here's the library and computer room." Touko pointed to the two large rooms. "Wow… This school sure has many facilities…" Fuyuka said in awe. "And that's our school!" Rika proudly said.

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside. "Ah~ It must be Fubuki playing soccer outside." Touko sighed. "But why there are so many screaming outside? Football doesn't include torturing right?" Fuyuka inquired nervously. "Nooo Fuyuka! Those are the screams of Fubuki's fangirls!" Rika laughed. "Fangirls?" Fuyuka was confused. "Oh, of course you don't know. Fubuki Shirou is the most popular boy in this school!" Rika said in excitement. "He is our Class Captain, if you remember, Fuyu-chan." Touko said. "Would you like to see him?" Without waiting she dragged Fuyuka outside with Rika tagging behind them.

Sure enough, when they are outside, they can see many… No, a sea of fan girls! Shoutings can be heard from all directions. "Fubuki-san!" "Go Fubuki-kun!" "Kyaa~ Fubukii!" "Did you just see my Fubuki just passed through all those players!" "_Your_ Fubuki? He's mine you know!" "Oh, no he isn't!"

Fuyuka, Rika, and Touko had to crumple pass the swarming wave of fan girls. With much 'excuse me' and hard work they can finally see the aforementioned Fubuki Shirou, playing soccer beautifully. It was as though the ball never left Fubuki's foot. He slid pass through the players and to the goalpost, making a shoot with such speed, leaving the goalkeeper in shock. While the crowd got wild with excitement, "Yeah Fubuki! Goal!" While Fuyuka, Rika, and Touko just watched in awe.

Rika recovered first and continued her lecture. "Not only he's the Class Captain, he was known as the North's Best Striker! Though he played good in both defense and offense! Also known as The Prince of Snowfield! He was even acknowledged as Fubuki the Bear Killer!" Rika said long and wide about Fubuki. "Wow… He is really that great?" Fuyuka said in amazement. "Not to mention his cute face and good personalities! Kyaaa~" Rika said dreamily. "Wow… You are good-informed, Rika-san…" Fuyuka said and giggled. "Rika is always good at these: 'Gossips and Facts about Idols!' She always knows everything about them." Touko explained.

While all the time Fuyuka's sight never left Fubuki. It seemed that either her eyes had somehow glued to him or he had some kind of eye-magnet. She watched without blinking as Fubuki played the ball with his right knee, bouncing it over his shoulder, head and back to his knee again, repeating it for a few times. Not only Fuyuka, his teammates also watched him and constantly praising him. Not to mention the fangirls-they were histeric already.

A girl with a white scout-fox cap and a brown streak on the tip was so excited, "Fubuki-kun, you really are the best player of Hakuren!" "Why, thank you Matoro-san." Fubuki smiled sweetly, making the girl blush.

Seeing Fubuki has finished playing, suddenly a lot of fangirls rushed to him and started to talk to him, "Fubuki-san that was awesome!" "Teach me to do it!" "Me too!". And still many other shouts. While Fubuki, still was quite busy avoiding the fangirls that tried to reach him.

_RIIIINNGG!_ "Ah! That's the bell! Got to go now! Bye!" He quickly slid to go inside the building. _Saved_, he must've thought. Leaving the fangirls and his teammates, but soon all of them also broke up and got back to their classes.

"Oh, the bell has rung! Come on we got to get back to class!" Touko shouted and walked back. "Right! Come on Fuyuka!" Rika followed. But Fuyuka was still standing motionless and expressionless. "Fuyu-chan? You okay?" Touko patted her shoulder, realizing her, "Oh sorry! Nothing! Let's get back!" She quickly walked next to them.

But secretly, while walking, she took a glance to the soccer ball Fubuki had left. _Really loves soccer… He really reminds me of you…_

* * *

_Uhm~ Sorry minna. Chapter one and two are quite short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer :D_

_Review please ^o^_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Meeting

Hello, minna-san! This is chapter three! Yup, it's much longer than the first two chapters! ^o^

Read and review please :D

* * *

_After school, in the Girls' Dormitory…_

"Yup! Welcome to your new room Fuyuka!" Rika welcomed her as she entered their room with her bags. "Arigatou! Yoroshiku, Touko-san, Rika-san!" she answered. "So let me lend some help!" Touko got hold of one of Fuyuka's bags. "I'll put them here."

Fuyuka looked into the medium-sized room. There were three medium-sized beds in company, complete with pillows and blankets. There was also heater in this room. That's needed, since Hokkaido is usually cold, even in summer it the temperature is mild. There are also three small drawers next to each bed.

"We need to share bathrooms with other students. So we need to get up early, though there are numbers of bathrooms we must always remember there are also a huge number of female students here." Touko said as she saw Fuyuka was examining the room.

Rika had already jumped to the bed in the left. "Teehee, here's my bed. Touko's is in the far right corner. So that means you're in the middle, Fuyuka. Is it okay?" "Well I don't see any problems, so okay." Fuyuka smiled. "But Touko-san, why did you choose to sleep in the corner?" she was curious. "Well, I can't stand Rika shouting about her-lovely-dearly Ichinose every night!" Touko sighed. "Uhm~ Who's Ichinose?" Fuyuka asked. "Ichinose Kazuya is a Japanese singer who is famous in America! I told you she really likes idols…" "Ichinose is my darling! He's so handsome!" Rika was already rolling on her bed while looking intently at a photo. "That's a photo of Ichinose?" Fuyuka asked. "May I see it?" "Sure, but pleassee don't ruin it." She gave it reluctantly. "Come on Rika, Fuyuka is not a destroyer type as I see. To me she's even gentler than you with that photo." Touko retarded.

Fuyuka looked at the photo. The photo portrayed a brunette boy, holding a mike while singing in a big stage. "Quite handsome…" she remarked while handing back the photo. "_Quite handsome_? She's soo handsome!" "O-okay…" "Hey, come on let's take a bath! There's gonna be lines of girls by now! Then we gotta have dinner." Touko shouted in panic. "Eh? Okay." Fuyuka and Rika quickly shoved to their clothes and bath stuffs then the three rushed outside.

_-After bath-_

"Fuaahh! Finally we finished taking a bath!" Rika said as she entered their room. "I thought the lines would be forever…" Touko put back her stuffs and clothes on the laundry bag. "Ahahaha… It sure took time… Well this is my first time experiencing dormitory life." Fuyuka smiled. Then she realized something. "Oh yeah, sensei told me to see him after bath. I'll go first." She rose up to the door. "Do you need guide?" Touko offered. "No thanks, you have shown me the teacher's room right? Okay, see you both later." She closed the door.

_-In the School Building-_

Fuyuka walked through the second floor. The school was quiet, only some students and cleaners can be seen. She walked to the teacher room, then knocked. She then got in, "Sensei?" "Ah, Kudou, come in." The door was closed.

Not long, Fuyuka was already outside the room, "Arigatou sensei. I'll return it in a few days. Arigatou." She bowed then closed the room. On her hands were some administration papers; club forms, dormitory forms and school rules. _Hmmm… Guess I'll talk to Rika and Touko about these. Maybe they can help me._ She read some of them while walking.

With Fuyuka reading those papers she was not paying much attention about her walking and then… Bangg! She bumped with someone. "Ouch…" There was a soft grunt. A boy fell on the floor, just like Fuyuka and she dropped her papers.

"Gomen, gomen. I wasn't…" She talked in panic but stopped as she saw who she bumped into. "Eh? Fubuki-kun?" She was startled to find the school idol in front of her-she was not really used to boys. "No, it's okay." He looked at Fuyuka. "Eh? Aren't you the new student in the class?" He asked. "U-uhm, yeah…" "So…" He quickly picked up the papers then handed a hand to Fuyuka to help her stand. Then he handed the papers, "These are yours right?" "Y-yeah, thank you…" She was still stammering and her face blushed. "Don't be stammered please, I'm just a normal student. I won't eat you." He smiled. "U-uhm… Yeah…"

Fubuki looked intently at the girl in front of him. _It seemed she's also my fan. But she's different… Unlike other fangirls that usually screamed at seeing me, she remained calm, but blushed… Perhaps she's shy?_

"Um, i-is there something in my face?" Fuyuka asked him awkwardly as she saw him watching her. "Oh, nothing." Fubuki answered with a smile. "I haven't introduced myself properly… I'm Fubuki Shirou, but it seemed you already knew me…" he chuckled. "I'm Fuyuka Kudou… Nice to meet you… Well, I heard you're popular around the school…" she answered. "Ahaha… Well, I don't really know why they're chasing me for… But I heard they're called fangirls?" he chuckled again. "Well, Fuyuka-san…" "Y-yes?" _He just casually called me by my front name?_

"What are you doing here? I thought there won't be any student here…" "Sensei told me to meet him after bath, so here I am. He told me to read and fill these papers." "Oh… Club form I guess?" "That's one of them… Uhm… so what is Fubuki-kun doing here?" "Hehe… I was running from girls… They had chased me through the fields and around the school building… But fortunately I managed to escape them… Here in the school building." He answered tiredly.

"So… Being popular wasn't all fun, I guess…" Fuyuka asked carefully. "True, especially I can't go anywhere without being followed." He sighed deeply. "I'm tired being followed, watched and shouted around everywhere I go." He stopped. "Sometimes I wish being normal without catching attention." He walked to the window few steps next to him. He looked outside to see the snow falling softly. Fuyuka followed and stood next to him, "But, Fubuki-kun, you should be grateful… They are always looking for you because you're special… I mean, special because you're talented but still posses good personalities. Many people paid attention of you, showed affection to you… You're still needed and loved here." She smiled at him. Fubuki looked at her, a little shocked, "You think so?" she nodded. "Yeah… You're right Fuyuka-san. Thanks… I needed that." He smiled sweetly, that would instantly make a fangirl scream. Seeing the smile, Fuyuka's heart thumped faster suddenly. "You're welcome…" she said, looking to another direction, trying her best not to look embarrassed.

"Oh, look at the time, Fuyuka-san. We should go to the Dining Room. You wouldn't want to have dinner late, wouldn't you?" "Eh?" "Oh, I forgot, you're still new. Here, there's a special place where every student and teacher got to eat together; The Dining Room. Though it is actually a building between the Girls' and Boys' Dormitory. Since boys and girls are not allowed to meet after nine p.m. we usually use the time to chat together." "I see… Thank you for explaining." "Well, it's the Class Captain's job to help his classmate right? Say, why don't I walk you there? You still don't know the location right?" "Eh?" _Seriously, Fubuki-kun wants to escort me there? _"Come on. We could be late!" Using her left hand, he took her right hand then walked fast down the stairs. While at the moment, Fuyuka was too shocked to say anything… She just ran, following Fubuki… Feeling the warmth of Fubuki's hand holding hers…

At the edge of the stairs, at the first floor, they stopped. Fubuki was still holding Fuyuka's hand, while there are some steps part them. Fuyuka then managed to say something. "E-ehm, Fubuki-kun? Is it okay for you?" Fubuki stopped and looked at her. "Why is it not?" He asked back. "Well, I guess your fangirls won't like to see you with me…" "Don't sweat it! It's up to me what can I do right" He walked her again to the back of the school building, still holding her hand.

In the back door, Fuyuka stopped again, "Fu, Fubuki-kun, thank you for escorting me." "No problem, like I said, I'm just helping." He smiled again, which caused Fuyuka's heart skipped a beat. _He really has a sweet smile… _"I can go in myself… Thanks again… Touko-san and Rika-san must be waiting for me." She gave a best smile as gratitude.

Fuyuka looked at her right hand, blushed. Fubuki, realized what she meant, quickly let go of her hand. "Gomen, Fuyuka-san… You don't like it?" He seemed quite sad. "N-no, it's not it. It's okay…" Fuyuka panicked. Fubuki just smiled a little.

"U-uhm, Fubuki-kun, can I ask something?" "Sure?" "W-why are you helping me?" "I've told you I wanted to help you…" He stopped, "Besides, I feel comfortable with you Fuyuka-san. You treated me like a normal person." He smiled. "Usually girls would scream and squeal upon seeing me, but you didn't. I just feel nice with you…" which caused Fuyuka to blush again. "U-uhm, perhaps that's because I'm too shy to scream…" "It's okay… In fact I feel just right about you. Thanks… I haven't felt like this for quite a long time." "Re-really…?" "Yes… Thank you…"

For a moment, the two just kept in silence. Until Fubuki said, "Well, I like talking to you… I hope you don't mind if we talk sometimes?" "Eh? O-of course not! I feel nice too… To have a boy as a friend… Sometime I don't cope with boys really well…" "Hehe… Well, it's nice for me to have a girl as a friend too… That is not crazy or histeric upon seeing me…" He smiled sweetly again. Fuyuka realized, before her heart thumped faster than ever she should get away, "Uh, thank you very much for everything Fubuki-kun. I should go back to my room first… They must be waiting." She bowed a little. "Okay… If you already know the way, I guess that's fine." "Thank you…" She went off quickly.

Fubuki just stood there watching the girl as she's out from his sight. _She's a nice girl… and cute… Maybe I should talk to her more often…_

_-Fuyuka, Rika and Touko's Room, Room 204-_

"Huff… Hello minna, here I am…" Fuyuka was nearly out of breath as she opened her door. "Fuyu-chan? What took you so long?" Touko closed the book she was reading. "Waah~ We need to get down quickly for dinner!" Rika jumped out of the bed. "Oh, the Dining Room?" Fuyuka asked instinctively. The two looked puzzled. "Yeah… How did you know?" Rika asked. "I was told… Ah yes! I'd like to tell you both about it too…" Fuyuka smiled, a bit blushed. "But let's get dinner first?" "Okay!"

* * *

Hehehe~ and that's for chapter three! I hope you all like it!

Fuyuka and Fubuki has meet! ^o^ What do you all think about their meeting?

Would you like to give advice/ideas about their second meeting? :D

Review pleasee


	4. Chapter 4: Fuyuka's Feelings

Hello minna! Finally I can update this... Sorry for the wait ^^

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_-Dinner time-_

Fuyuka, Touko and Rika arrived at the Dining Room. There were already many students there.

"Okay, Fuyu-chan, here's the Dining Room in our school where we eat everyday!" Rika began her explanation. "Wow… It's too big to be called a room… Isn't this a building?" Fuyuka said in awe as she looked around.

"It _is_ a separated building. That's the question! But oh, let's just pass it. And here's the routine… At six pm, the Dining Room is open and all students can gather inside." Touko also began explaining.

"Well, actually, students can come here from between six to half past seven…" Rika continued. "Since at eight, the Dining Room will be closed till the next morning." Touko finished her sentence as the three walked to the food counter.

"But it's always best to come early right? The early bird gets the worm." Rika reasoned. "Not a really good saying before eating, Touko…" Rika sighed. "Hey, here's the counter! Let's order." Rika realized. "I'll be taking…

…

After finished ordering, they each bought a tray while searching for vast seats, and as soon as they saw one they sat down. "Besides, we can observe the students here! We can find handsome, good-looking hot boys, fufufu~" Rika doesn't seem to be listening to Touko.

"What happened to Ichinose darling, Rika?" Touko jeered at him as they start eating. "Nobody calls Ichinose darling except me!" She glared at Touko. "I'm just imitating your way, Rika." She said calmly.

"He's too far away… I even heard he's going to live in America for another six months because he's going to release a new album! Huwaaa!" Rika squealed. Fortunately the room was already noisy so no one paid attention.

"W-well, Rika-san, I guess you should be more cheerful… Releasing an album means he's quite success right? Cheer up!" Fuyuka tried to cheer Rika. "Oh, you're right…" Her face lighted up. "And in the meantime, I can check up about boys here!" She decided. "…" Touko and Fuyuka just looked one another then sighed. "Whatever…" Touko gave up.

They were concentrating munching dinner until Fuyuka suddenly said. "Uhm~ yeah, Touko-san and Rika-san… I'd like to tell you something…" Touko and Rika looked at her. "Oh yeah, you mentioned something in the room…" Touko recalled. "So, what is it?" Rika looked eagerly at her as if Fuyuka was going to discuss a hot gossip or something.

Fuyuka was starting to blush. "Well, it started when I was walking out of the Teacher's Room…" Fuyuka told them what happened. Touko and Rika were in complete silence until Fuyuka finished her story. Seeing her friends were motionless and speechless, she waved her hands in front of them, "_Minna_? Are you two okay?"

"_NANI_? (It's What? In Japanese) Are you serious, Fuyu-chan?" Rika shouted at the top of her lungs. A few students next to them turned their heads, confused and surprised. "It's nothing…" Fuyuka smiled at them, making them to go back eating dinner.

"Hey, if you shouted like that again, the whole Dining Room will be looking at us…" Fuyuka sighed deeply. "You… You met that Fubuki Shirou? Then talked together… Walked together…" Touko was stammered. "Accidentally…" Fuyuka blushed. "Waah~ at least 80% of female students here are after him but there was not much story about girls close to him other than his teammates…" Rika said in awe. Here she goes; Idol Database: Rika Urabe.

"I… I guess I am…" She hung her head low. "You're really lucky!" Rika said excitedly.

Fuyuka nodded then looked away, trying to get away from Touko and Rika's look. Then she looked across the room, where her gaze suddenly met a gray-haired boy mentioned before. Her eyes were riveted to him as soon as she caught sight of him. And her heart… It was beating faster every time she remembered them together that afternoon.

Rika and Touko followed Fuyuka's gaze. Then the two looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "So… I guess you have a crush~" Rika said in a singsong. This time Touko nodded in agreement.

Fuyuka didn't answer though she heard them. She just kept looking at Fubuki, who was chatting cheerfully with his football club teammates.

_Really? Do I have a crush on him?_

_It's all too sudden, isn't it?_

_Err…_

"Hello? Fuyuka-san? Touko was waving her hand right in front of Fuyuka's face, which snapped her back into reality. "Ah, yeah… _Gomen_…" Fuyuka looked at her food and continued eating, followed by Rika and Touko.

"Hey, Fuyu-chan… Would you just tell us… You love him, right?" Rika opened the subject again. _Smack!_ Touko slapped her back. "What did you do that for?" Rika yelled at her. But Touko wasn't paying attention-revenge I guess. Instead she answered, "Rika, 'love' is quite an aggressive term for a beginning… Fuyuka-san has just met him once, you know…" She then turned to Fuyuka. "Well, at least tell us… Are you beginning to like him?"

Fuyuka was silent for few moments, leaving the two waiting. Finally her mouth opened. "I-I don't know… My heart beats faster every time I saw him, especially his smile… And also when I remembered him helping me few hours ago." She stopped and sighed. "But I guess this is just a normal feeling of a girl treated special by a popular boy. And since that girl is not used to boys she felt nervous. That's it, I guess." She said in a finale tone.

"Really?" Touko and Rika said in unison. Fuyuka nodded her head, then continued her dinner. "Okay then…"

...

**Fuyuka's POV:**

_-That night, in Room 204-_

_Tick, tick, tick… _The clock on the wall of the room stated the time; it was nearly midnight.

I lied down in my bed, tucked under the thick blanket, but still wasn't asleep. I looked at my right, seeing Touko was already sound asleep. Then I noticed the blue-and-white striped cap she always wears, was still on her hair. _So she even used it on sleep? Is it comfortable using it?_

Then I looked left to see Rika was asleep while mumbling softly, "Ichinose darling… I love you…" Hearing that I can only think, _she even mumbled about Ichinose while asleep? My two friends here do have special sleeping habits, but I guess that doesn't disturb me much._

I smiled and looked straight above at the white ceiling of the room. _White… Shirou…_

Then my mind flew to the gray haired boy whom I met this day, Fubuki Shirou. I was thinking: How lucky is for a new girl, to accidently, privately meet a school idol at her first day? Then talked and passed time together? She's very lucky.

I recalled our conversation, and then when Fubuki hold my hand as we quickly ran down the stairs, fortunately I didn't slip my steps. What I remember most was, as we ran with our steps echoing through the quiet building, that his hand was so warm. And all that time, either my heart beats faster or skips a beat.

Then suddenly a scene played on my mind:

_In a lovely, sunny day, in front of a house, a small girl with lavender hair tied in two was walking out of the house. Just as she closed the door, a little boy who was holding a soccer ball on his left hand ran to her. "Hey, Fuyuppe! Let's play soccer!" He shouted. "Huh? But…" Before the girl even finished her sentence, the boy had grabbed her left hand with his right one. "Come on!" They ran, hand by hand, to a playground not far from them. The girl was blushing as she mumbled softly, "His hand was so warm…"_

Suddenly the white roof blurred, as I realized tears had gathered in my eyes. _I really missed you… Oh, Fubuki-kun… Why did you make me to remember that memory again? Oh wait, I can't blame Fubuki-kun for this. I should be grateful he wanted to help me._

But wait… About that dining-room conversation… Why did my heart keep malfunctioning every time I think or see something about him? Is this the so-called crush? It is too quick, isn't it? I just met him this day… But they say crush is quick but didn't last too long, only perhaps for two months.

_AH! I'M GETTING CONFUSED!_ I feel like shouting those words but my logic stopped me first.

But then, back to the question… Do I have crush, or any feelings for Fubuki? This is a contradiction…

Okay. I need to be honest to myself.

Maybe… The answer is YES? All those things, my heart is trying to tell me I like him, I guess. Aside of what I told Rika-san and Touko-san…

The reason why I don't want to admit my feelings for him to them both? Maybe because of… A certain someone? My mind flew to that boy again. He had left me years ago, my childhood friend, but… Is it because of him? I'm confused…

Okay. So the conclusion is: I may be starting to like Fubuki. But I keep remembering 'him'. So, I guess I should see the what happens next… Maybe I'll understand more after this.

I finally calmed down and closed my eyes, trying to sleep again. If I stay awake like this until morning, no doubt I'll be sleepy the next day. Not to mention the temperature here is cold, and with the warm heater in the classroom, it'll be a nice environment to sleep on class. That can't happen, of course.

* * *

And that's for chapter four!

So Fuyuka finally gets to realize her feelings(?) for Fubuki.

Can someone guess who the boy is in Fuyuka's memory? But I guess the answer is going to be a surprising one ;)

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review please ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: The Extracurricular Form

Hello minna~ this is chapter five!

FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY! X'DD *cries in joy*

Oh wow when was the last time I updated? Ugghh yes this is a very late update, I suppose -_- I am so sorry, minna…

The last few months of my life has been busy; never-ending homework and tests and schoolworks, one-month marathon of report-making competition, other competitions as well, laptop breakdown… And etcera. Well you get the point already…

In this chapter, there's going to be some humor XD hope you like it~

I put some borderlines on this chapter, to mark the setting and time change. Do you think it's needed? If not I shall take them off on the next chap~

Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Huaahm~" Fuyuka yawned as she woke up. _5 o'clock_, the clock said. But the school starts at eight, so there's still much time to get ready.

She turned to see Touko was preparing her uniform, and greeted, "Ohayou, Touko-san! You're early." "Ohayou, Fuyu-chan! Well I usually wake up at these times when I was still in Tokyo… Habits don't go away easily." She smiled.

And when Fuyuka turned to Rika… She was still asleep.

"Don't bother it. Rika will wake at the _right_ time." Touko sighed. "Too right, I'd say…"

"Er… Do you mean she'll wake up at six or seven?" Fuyuka asked.

"Sometimes worse, once she woke up at _seven thirty_!" Touko said with a pressure on the last two words.

"Whaa? Didn't you wake her up?" Fuyuka was shocked.

"Of course I did! But…" Touko started to tell the story.

***Flashback on***

_A morning at the Dormitory, few months ago…_

_06.00 am:_

_Touko has awaken from her sleep at least an hour ago, and had been preparing for school, but Rika was still in dreamland. "Maybe I ought to take a bath first." Touko got her bathing stuffs and left the room._

_06.30 am:_

_Touko was back from taking a bath, and found Rika was… still asleep. "Wha? She's not up yet? Usually she's already up at this time…" Touko was bewildered. "Well, maybe she didn't sleep well due to dreaming Ichinose… But she must wake up!" She walked to Rika's bed and tried to wake her up._

_07.00 am:_

_Rika was still tucked under her blanket, asleep. Touko, on the other hand, had been waking her up for half an hour._

"_Rika! Wake up! We're getting late!" Touko was shaking Rika._

"_Not now, Ichinose darling! I'm still sleepy…" Rika answered as she pulled her blanket higher._

"_Rika! I'm not Ichinose! Get up Rika! We're getting late!" Touko kept shouting._

_The process continued for another half an hour…_

_07.30 am:_

"_Rika! This is it! If you're not waking up I'm going to use force and I won't be responsible for what's happening next!" Touko shouted at the top of her lungs. "Ungghhh…" Rika just grunted._

"_You asked for it!" Touko quickly grabbed a bucket of COLD water. She pulled Rika's blanket forcefully and splashed it onto her!_

"_Waahh!" Rika jumped out of her wet bed with wet body and pajamas. She was also shivering. Note that Hokkaido has low temperature._

"_Finally you're awake! You know, I've been waking you up for an hour! Get going now!" Touko had lost her patient._

"_Y-yes, Miss Zaizen!" Rika ran to the wardrobe to take her clothes._

_07.57 am:_

"_Aren't you ready yet?" Touko shouted from the room's door. Rika was still combing her hair. "Just a minute!" Rika shouted back. "A minute? Hey, it's three minutes to bell!" Touko looked at the clock in panic._

***End of Flashback***

Fuyuka gaped at Touko. "So, did you make it to school in time?" Fuyuka asked nervously, thinking what would happen.

"We reached school _exactly_ at eight. We ran at top speed the whole way to school. And as we reached class, the bell rang." Touko ended her story.

"Rika-san is a heavy sleeper, then?" Fuyuka asked.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy sleeper you know!" A new voice cut in.

"Oh, you're awake, Rika! Hey, you usually wake up at six! What happened to you?" Touko asked sinisterly as she folded her hands.

"I just happened to hear somebody is talking about me." Rika jumped out of her bed. "Ohayou, Fuyuka-san and Touko!"

"Wow, you're all ears, aren't you, even in sleep?" Touko jeered. "Then why do I need ONE HOUR to wake you up?" she then looked to Fuyuka. "So, Fuyuka-san, talking about Rika should be one of our morning routines starting today! Look how early Rika wakes up today!" Touko laughed. Fuyuka too.

But Rika was frowning. "Find another way to wake up me up. Oh well… Now, let's get ready for school?"

-Love Under The Snow of Hokkaido-

_Minutes later..._

"Hey, Touko-san, Rika-san, can I ask your opinions?" Fuyuka asked to her two companions. They were waiting in the line for breakfast. Yep, all three already had a bath early.

"Yeah, sure?" Touko turned to the questioner. Rika was too absorbed in observing the still-quite-quiet dining room.

"Yesterday I was asked to fill some papers... One of them was for the extracurricular... Which do you think is interesting?" Fuyuka asked.

"Well, I and Touko attend Cooking Club!" Suddenly Rika exclaimed. Fuyuka and Touko looked at her with the same question on mind; So she was listening all the time?

"I don't really know what to attend here... So yeah, finally I followed Rika." She shrugged.

"Cooking Class..." Fuyuka contemplated that.

"I love cooking especially Japanese snacks! I'll make you some Okonomiyaki if you'd like, Fuyuka!" Rika said excitingly.

"Wow..." Fuyuka said in amazement. "You can cook an Okonomiyaki?"

"Rika's mother owns a well-known traditional Japanese restaurant in Osaka." Touko explained to her.

"So that's plausible." Fuyuka smiled.

"Yeah, Rika's cookings are good! Hey, maybe you can use that to attract some boys." Touko winked.

"Darling~! I heard Darling Ichinose can cook too!" Rika squealed.

"O-okay. So would you like to join us in Cooking Class, Fuyuka-chan?" Touko offered quickly before Rika would talk really looong about 'Darling' Ichinose.

"It's going to be fun with the three of us!" Rika exclaimed.

"Hmm... My cooking skills aren't that good..." Fuyuka said awkwardly.

"So that's why you should practice here!" Touko gave a big smile. "Frankly, I can't cook..." She whispered to Fuyuka.

"I heard that." Rika said, rolling her eyes. "So?" She asked.

"If you two said so... Well I don't see any harm in trying." She smiled. "So, okay!" She laughed. "Yoroshiku~!"

"Yoroshiku!" Touko and Rika said together.

"Uhm, Misses, your orders please?" An annoyed voice said in front of them. "You're extending the line if you don't order."

Rika, Touko and Fuyuka gasped and glanced back to see a line of annoyed faces. They've been so focused on chatting that they didn't realize they're already in the front line! The lady on duty must've waited impatiently while they were chatting!

"Go-gomenasai..." They said with awkward smiles.

-Love Under The Snow of Hokkaido-

Breaktime that day...

"Yeah breaktime! I'm so boooored with Math!" Rika stretched her arms lazily.

"Ahhh this cold day is just making things worse..." Touko sighed.

"Ahahaha..." Fuyuka chuckled softly at her two tired-sleepy-looking friends and continued writing. She was filling the extracurricular form, finally deciding to enter the Cooking Club together with Rika and Touko. Besides she wasn't really interested in sports or anything related physical activities, she thought it would be more exciting to be with her two close friends for now.

"Done!" Fuyuka put her pen down. "Now I need to give this to the teacher right?"

"Why don't you just give it to the Class Captain?" Rika beckoned to Fubuki who was siting looking out of the window. Touko gave her a _look_, then answered, "Oh yes, besides you can ask his opinions too, as the Class Captain." She smiled meaningfully.

"Well, okay then..." Fuyuka stood up and walked to Fubuki, still not realizing what her friends were up to. Seeing the class was quiet with not much students inside, Rika and Touko quickly told her, "We'll go to the canteen first, Fuyuka! We'll get some food for you too!" Then they dashed out quickly.

Fuyuka was wondering what were they up to; but she kept walking to Fubuki.

"E-erm, Fubuki-kun?" She asked carefully, not wanting to disturb him.

"Hello, Fuyuka-san. Anything I can help?" Fubuki smiled as he saw Fuyuka neared him.

"Ah, it's about this curricular form…"

"Oh, have you decided which club will you attend?" Fubuki looked at the paper at Fuyuka's hands.

"Mm~ I chose the Cooking Club, the same with Touko-san and Rika-san."

"I see… But students can choose more than one club, do you know that?"

"Uhm, yes I do…"

"So do you have other choices?"

"… I don't, I guess… I'm not that good at sports or arts… That's why I chose cooking, that's what I can do… Averagely." Fuyuka said awkwardly. Again.

"Well that's okay." Fubuki chuckled. "Say, why don't you apply as a manager in the football club?" he suggested.

"W-what?" Fuyuka has never heard about managers in clubs… And if so, the football club must've have overloaded managers due to its popularity…

"Well you see, the rules that a manager is allowed in a club has just established around a week before you arrived. At the meantime nearly all students have signed up for the extracurricular available. So even there were many students, especially girls wanted to be the manager I had to decline them, since the school only allowed each student to attend one two clubs or extracurriculars." Fubuki sighed then continued. "And we really need a manager now… Since now Hakuren will be having matches with other schools and such…" Fubuki explained to her. "And as I've told you, I feel nice being around you." The last sentence made Fuyuka blushed slightly.

"I see." Fuyuka nodded her head. She contemplated the offer for some moment. Well, being a manger… Means like managing stuffs, administering the members and finance of the club and such, right? This could be a good experience for her.

"W-well you see, I've never been a manager before… What if I messed up instead of helping?" Fuyuka was worried.

"I think it's okay to make mistakes, if it's your first time… Well everybody makes mistakes and messed up, even professionals too, sometimes. Don't worry about that. Anyway, it's better to have someone helping than nobody at all, right?" Fubuki reassured her.

"Humm… Can you give me some time to think? I'll ask Touko-san and Rika-san's opinion… I hope you don't mind?" Fuyuka said carefully.

"Nope… I really hope you'd consider it. Lately I've been overworking… Not only taking care of the class, but the football club as well." Fubuki sighed.

"Oh… Y-you're that busy… Being a captain sure has many responsibilities…"

"Yep. Despite the business and tiredness, they're fun after all."

"I see… Thank you for the offer, Fubuki-kun. I'll think about it." Fuyuka smiled.

"I should thank you for the consider, Fuyuka-san." Fubuki smiled-that famous smile that had impressed many female students and doubled their heart beats. And of course, Fuyuka too. That's why she's blushing at the moment. But Fubuki didn't seem to make a big business out of that-an easy going person he was.

"O-okay then, I'll catch up with Rika-san and Touko-san… Arigatou, Fubuki-kun." She smiled sweetly and left Fubuki, not knowing Fubuki had skipped a beat seeing it.

-Love Under The Snow of Hokkaido-

Fuyuka walked out of the classroom to find Touko and Rika were standing there.

"Touko-san, Rika-san? I thought you too had left for the canteen?" Fuyuka asked in a confused tone.

Touko and Rika who had realized Fuyuka was coming towards them said calmly, "We're back from there, Fuyu-chan~" Rika said, while Touko nodded, though all the time they were eavesdropping Fuyuka and Fubuki's conversation.

"Oh? And you two aren't buying anything?" Fuyuka asked them, feeling suspicious all sudden. Rika and Touko promised to buy something for her, didn't they?

"O-oh, no. Nothing seemed delicious, unfortunately…" Rika quickly answered. "Gomenne, Fuyu-chan. We wanted to buy something but nothing seems nice." While Touko, she was silently gasping over Rika's calmness in lying. They didn't go to the canteen at all, yet she answered like that. Maybe because she used to listen secretly like this and get caught and practiced answering in cornered situation without getting caught'? Oh, Idol's Stalker, is she?

"Ah, I see…" Fuyuka nodded, thought she still felt something.

But Rika quickly asked her, "So, how's the form? Have you submitted to Fubuki?"

"Ah yes! Fubuki-kun told me that now every club can have its own manager! And he even asked me to be one for Hakuren's football club! What do you two say?" Fuyuka asked eagerly.

Touko and Rika looked at each other and nodded, then said in unison, "OH REALLY? WELL YESS! ACCEPT IT!" they both looked so spirited that Fuyuka wondered what has gotten into them.

"Well, it's going to be a good experience for you!" Touko exclaimed.

"Yes…" Fuyuka nodded.

"And you'll make new friends!" Rika squealed.

"Y-yes…" Fuyuka nodded again.

"And you can become closer to Fubuki!" Rika squealed.

"E-eh…?" Fuyuka gaped. "N-no, that's not my reason if I were to join as a manager!" She frantically said.

"Hoho~ No, Fuyu-chan. That's not what we meant. Don't listen to Rika okay?" Touko gave an unreal smile to Fuyuka while grabbing Rika's neck and gave her an I-need-to-talk-to-you-later.

"O-okay…" Fuyuka calmed down. "So, you two think it's a good idea to join the football club as a manager?"

"Why OF COURSE!" the two said in unison, cheerfully.

"Okay then! I'll apply as a Manager of Hakuren Football Club and Cooking Club~!" Fuyuka cheerfully stated. She then corrected her Extracurricular Form. "I'll give it to Fubuki-kun now then!" She then walked into the class.

-Love Under The Snow of Hokkaido-

After sure that Fuyuka can't hear them, Touko and Rika, left outside, had both their fists clenched high and shouted, "SUCCESS!"

"Yeah, Fuyu-chan is really going to be close with Fubuki~~" Rika said in a sing-song voice. "That means, she's going to have more time with him!"

"Hoho~ Then maybe she can realize her feelings for Fubuki-kun …" she stopped, "Despite what she told us about not liking Fubuki-kun yesterday, I believe it's quite the opposite. She must've at least a bit of liking towards Fubuki-kun…" Touko said.

"Yeah. Fuyu-chan's not that good at lying." Rika chuckled, followed by Touko.

"Yep. I never thought it's going to be that easy though! Who would've thought Fubuki-kun asked her to be a manager?" Touko gave a big smile.

"Seems that our plan to enclose Fuyuka-san and Fubuki-kun had a good beginning~! Ohohoho~" Rika was so excited.

"Uh-uh! But sshh…! We better stop talking. Break time's gonna be over soon and the students will be going back to class." Touko looked at the clock.

"Oh yes." Rika just realized it.

"Just one more thing, Rika… Don't blow this plan to Fuyu-chan, unless we both agreed… And I don't." Touko glared at her. "You nearly blew that, just now."

"Haha, sorry Miss Zaizen~ Guess I was too excited!" she smacked her head playfully.

"Just don't do that again… Miss Urabe." Touko laughed already.

"Don't you worry~!" Rika laughed too.

* * *

T-H-E-R-E-! Finally this chap is done, oh goodness! XD Reviews, pleaseee X3

Hehehe, about the boy I mentioned in Fuyuka's flashback, many of you guessed it was Endou… But I can't answer it right away, it'll spoil the story XP

This is the longest chap at this fic, so far! I've reached the fifth chapter~! X3

THANK YOU for everyone that has read this fic till this far! And of course MUCH THANK YOU too for everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited this fic! I'm so happy! *eyes glittering with happiness*

And for the guests:

**Melissa**

**Mina**

**Hitomi-chan**

**Rima-chan**

**Yumi-chan**

**Yuki (I nearly forgot, sorry! ****)**

Thank you for you all as well~ I was surprised to find reviews in Spanish! I never thought I would get reviewed in Spanish! I had to GoogleTranslate it because I don't understand Spanish^^" Though GoogleTranslate didn't translate it perfectly, at least I understand what you meant :3


End file.
